


Imagine: Cas’ reaction when you casually say “I love you.”

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [16]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	

“I’m beat,” you leaned back from the table, stretching your arms above your head.

“I don’t understand. You have the most chips, you are winning,” Cas raised a perplexed eyebrow.

“It’s an expression,” Dean tossed his playing cards at the table, grabbing his beer bottle and looking disappointed upon finding it empty.

Cas’ face remained confused.

“For being exhausted,” Sam elucidated, “And actually sleep sounds amazing right now.”

“Exhausted is right,” you stood with a yawn, pushing in your chair and moving toward the door, “Sweet dreams, boys.”

As Sam and Dean cleared the table of the remnants of the poker game, Cas rose and trailed behind you, stopping in the doorway, calling out after you, “Goodnight Y/N.”

“Night Cas,” you flashed him a drowsy smile over your shoulder, sauntering down the hallway, “Love you.”


End file.
